


Na zawsze to wciąż za krótko

by Winnetou



Series: Spadłeś mi z nieba [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Female Loki (Marvel), M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Loki w bardzo dramatyczny sposób uświadamia sobie, że chwila, o którą prosił go kiedyś Tony, może być bardzo krótka.





	Na zawsze to wciąż za krótko

**Author's Note:**

> No i jest - ostatnia część! Dzięki wielkie wszystkim, którzy to czytali i czytać będą, bo to w końcu dla Was pisałam. Dzięki za komentarze i kudoski <3 A więc nie przedłużając - zapraszam na _grande finale_!

\- Wujek Clint! – mały blondwłosy chłopczyk z wyciągniętymi rączkami podbiegł do Bartona, który go złapał i podrzucił wysoko w górę.  
\- Wygląda na to, że Clint został jego drugim ulubionym wujkiem – ze śmiechem stwierdził Happy.  
\- Zdecydowanie – przyznała Natasza.  
\- Ciekaw jestem, jak udało mu się pokonać magiczny młot, niezniszczalne frisbee i Hulka?  
\- To chyba jego urok osobisty i wrodzone podejście do dzieci – na ustach Nat pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.  
\- A sokoro mowa o wujkach – Happy spoważniał – to jak ma się jego ojciec chrzestny?  
\- Będzie żył, zważywszy na to, że już dwa razy próbował wymknąć się do warsztatu – kąciki ust kobiety opadły. - Ale napędził nam wszystkim stracha.  
\- Będziemy mogli pójść do niego potem?  
\- Loki siedzi przy nim prawie cały czas, ale myślę, że ucieszy się z waszych odwiedzin.  
\- Szkoda, że Pepper nie dała rady się wyrwać, ale Tony to wciąż znacząca persona w firmie, a po tym incydencie akcjonariusze i rada nadzorcza wpadli w prawdziwą panikę.

Natasza westchnęła. Kilka dni temu cały świat zamarł widząc, jak Iron Man upadł. Wstrząs był tym większy, że właśnie udało mu się powstrzymać przed zawaleniem pylon mostu i uratować kilkaset osób przed utonięciem. Wśród okrzyków i wiwatów wylądował na filarze. A później zachwiał się i spadł do rzeki. Uratowały go wodoszczelna zbroja i szybka reakcja Kapitana Ameryki.

W ten sposób wyszło na jaw to, co, jak się okazało, Tony skrzętnie ukrywał od jakiegoś czasu - reaktor znów zagrażał jego życiu. A właściwie zagrażał mu cały czas, ale nikt nie wziął pod uwagę, że może to być inny rodzaj niebezpieczeństwa, niż powolne trucie. Sama obecność reaktora w jego piersi powodowała zmniejszenie objętości płuc i znacznie obciążała serce. Krótko mówiąc groziła mu śmierć z powodu niewydolności serca.

Umieścili go na piętrze szpitalnym wieży (bo wiedzieli, że na żaden inny szpital się nie zgodzi), ale utrzymanie go w łóżku było zdecydowanie trudniejszym zadaniem. Już po dwóch dniach twierdził, że nic mu nie jest, a oni wszyscy przesadzają, choć Bruce uważał, że jego stan wciąż jest poważny. Dopiero, kiedy Loki przycisnął JARVIS-a i ten pokazał im wyniki badań Tony’ego okazało się, że doktor Banner miał rację. W końcu Steve zagroził mu, że albo da sobie pomóc, albo Iron Man nie będzie już częścią Avengers. Teraz wciąż był obrażony, ale przynajmniej leżał w łóżku.

Happy i jego synek spędzili u Tony’ego całe przedpołudnie. Stark, jako ojciec chrzestny małego Jacka Hogana, uwielbiał go rozpieszczać różnymi gadżetami i zabawkami, co oczywiście stawiało go na pierwszym miejscu w dziecięcym rankingu wujków. Zanim poszli zdążyli się jeszcze zobaczyć z Thorem i Stevem, którzy akurat wrócili z misji.

Avengersi siedzieli właśnie w salonie słuchając relacji Gromowładnego z ich ostatniego zadania, kiedy drzwi rozsunęły się i weszli pogrążeni w rozmowie Bruce i Loki. Ostatnio bardzo często widywano ich razem, ale nie dziwiło to nikogo z mieszkańców wieży. Mieli największą wiedzę, jeśli chodzi o medycynę, konwencjonalną czy nie, i niemal cały czas spędzali na piętrze szpitalnym próbując wymyślić jak pomóc Starkowi. Początkowo, gdy tylko Loki się wprowadził, traktował Bruce’a z dużym dystansem. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że to trauma po jego pierwszym i bardzo bolesnym spotkaniu z Hulkiem. Jednak od czasu zasłabnięcia Tony’ego, kiedy to po prostu musieli zacząć współpracować, ich relacje znacznie się ociepliły.

\- Cześć – przywitał się Bruce, a Loki skinął głową. Przez ostatnie kilka dni był jeszcze bardziej milczący niż zwykle. – Coś nowego?  
\- U nas niewiele – odparł Steve. – Misja poszła gładko. A u was?  
\- Na razie bez zmian – powiedział doktor. – Stan Tony’ego jest stabilny, ale nie ma wątpliwości, że każdy większy wysiłek może skończyć się zatrzymaniem serca.

Avengersi wymienili ponure spojrzenia. Każdy z nich był świadom, że mają szalenie niebezpieczną robotę, która w każdej chwili grozi nagłą śmiercią, ale to, co przytrafiło się Starkowi, to zupełnie co innego. Nikt by się nie spodziewał, że Iron Man umrze na serce.

\- Uważam – ciągnął Bruce – że najlepszym wyjściem byłoby wyjęcie reaktora. No i pozostaje jeszcze kwestia usunięcia odłamków. Nie wiem, czy znajdzie się chirurg, który by się tego podjął. Boję się, że w ten sposób możemy tylko pogorszyć jego stan.

Ciszę, jaka nastała po tych słowach, przerwał Loki.

\- JARVIS, możesz pokazać mi, w jaki sposób ułożone są odłamki w piersi Tony’ego?  
\- Na podstawie zdjęć RTG i tomografii mogę wygenerować model holograficzny – odpowiedział SI.  
\- Zrób to.

Nad stołem pojawił się trójwymiarowy obraz torsu Tony’ego. Loki oglądał go długo, czasem prosząc o powiększenie lub podanie jakichś szczegółów. Nikt z pozostałych mu nie przerywał.

\- Myślę, że mogę to zrobić – powiedział w końcu.  
\- Co takiego? – zdziwił się Clint.  
\- Wyjąć reaktor i usunąć odłamki – wyjaśnił Loki. – Ale będzie mi potrzebna pomoc.

Spojrzał pytająco na Bruce’a, który natychmiast skinął głową.

\- Możesz na mnie liczyć.  
\- Wiecie, nie wydaje mi się, żeby Tony poszedł na coś takiego – powiedziała sceptycznie Natasza.  
\- Też tak myślę – zgodził się z nią Clint. – Stark lubi grzebać w różnych rzeczach, ale nie cierpi, kiedy to w nim ktoś ma grzebać. Nawet wy dwaj. Bez obrazy.  
\- Zostawcie to mnie – uspokoił ich Loki i wyszedł z salonu.

***

Nikt nie wiedział, co takiego Loki powiedział Tony’emu, ale ważne było, że ostatecznie zgodził się na operację. Trwała kilka godzin i skończyła się, według oceny Bruce’a, pełnym sukcesem. Teraz Loki siedział przy łóżku pogrążonego we śnie Tony’ego i obserwował jego obandażowaną pierś unoszącą się i opadającą w rytm oddechu. W dłoniach trzymał reaktor łukowy.

Przed Avengersami udawało mu się zachować spokój i opanowanie, ale prawda była taka, że bał się, i to bardzo. Kiedy wyjęli reaktor w otworze, który po nim pozostał, można było zobaczyć prawdziwe serce Starka. Ciepłe, bijące, żywe. Loki przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nie zachwycony, zanim Banner nie przywołał go do rzeczywistości. Dzięki swojej magii zdołał ustabilizować odłamki i wydobyć je bez rozcinania Tony’emu połowy piersi, a także zasklepić dziurę w mostku. Przez cały ten czas nawet jeden mięsień nie drgnął bez jego woli. Dopiero teraz pozwolił, by napięcie z niego opadło. Byli tu sami i nikt nie mógł zobaczyć, jak bardzo trzęsą mu się ręce.

Stojąc za stołem i widząc bijące serce ukochanego z pełną mocą uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo kruche i nietrwałe jest życie śmiertelników. Jak niewiele trzeba, by je zakończyć. Wydawało mu się, że wie to wszystko, kiedy postanowił związać się z Tonym. Teraz wiedział, że bardzo się pomylił. Spojrzał na reaktor. Kiedyś, dawno temu, próbował zawładnąć Starkiem dla własnych celów. Wtedy ten sztuczny rdzeń mu na to nie pozwolił. Później Tony sam oddał mu swoje prawdziwe serce, biorąc w zamian zimne serce Lokiego i rozgrzewając je w niemożliwy do opisania sposób.

Po raz pierwszy Psotnik zaczął zastanawiać się, co będzie, kiedy Tony umrze. Bo nawet jeśli ta operacja przedłuży mu życie, nawet jeśli zbroja ochroni go od niebezpieczeństw, to w końcu jest tylko śmiertelnym człowiekiem. Teraz życie ludzkie wydało się Lokiemu żałośnie krótkie. Nie umiał sobie wyobrazić jak to będzie bez Tony’ego – jego wyobraźnia nie sięgała tak daleko. Jakby poza momentem śmierci jego ukochanego rozciągała wielka, pochłaniająca wszystko pustka, a czas i przestrzeń przestawały istnieć.

Musi coś zrobić, wiedział, że musi, bo po prostu nie mógł bezczynnie patrzeć, jak kolejne minuty życia Tony’ego mijają, przybliżając ich do nieubłaganej, trwającej wieczność rozłąki. Wstał i zaczął krążyć po pokoju. Jak oszukać czas? Jak sprawić, żeby Tony zdobył nieśmiertelność? Jak zdobyć ją dla niego?

Zatrzymał się przy oknie i spojrzał na miasto w dole, lśniące milionami świateł. Złocista poświata odbijała się od nisko zawieszonych chmur. Wiedział jak. Marne były szanse na to, że się uda, ale przecież i tak spróbuje. Bo nie może inaczej. To była jedyna szansa na to, by życie Tony’ego było tak długie, jak jego własne. Bo jeśli nie spróbuje, to jedyna opcja, jaka mu pozostawała to ta, że jego życie będzie trwało tylko tak długo, jak życie Tony’ego. 

***

Loki przemykał niezauważony od jednego cienia do następnego. Zamierał przy każdym najlżejszym szmerze i ruszał dalej dopiero wówczas, gdy upewnił się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Już od dłuższego czasu przemierzał gęsty las i miał nadzieję, że dobrze pamięta drogę.

Pierwszy raz od lat odwiedzał Asgard, ale nie miał ochoty, by ktoś o tym wiedział. To, co chciał zrobić nie było może nielegalne, ale raczej nie zyskałoby aprobaty reszty bogów.

Wreszcie dotarł do rozległej polany, zalanej złotym blaskiem słońca. Zmrużył oczy, bo bolały go po długim przebywaniu w mroku pod koronami drzew. Kiedy w końcu przyzwyczaił się do blasku wyszedł na środek polany. Był sam, ale wiedział, że jest obserwowany i to od samego początku, gdy tylko wszedł do tego lasu. Obrócił się dookoła wbijając wzrok w cienie między pniami.

\- Pani Idunn?

Nagle zerwał się ciepły wiatr, który poderwał w powietrze liście, płatki kwiatów i źdźbła traw. Wirowały wokół Lokiego, który musiał osłonić twarz ramieniem i zamknąć oczy. Kiedy je otworzył zobaczył stojącą przed nim piękną, złotowłosą kobietę w zwiewnej, białej szacie. Na głowie miała wianek z kwiatów i ziół.

\- Już od bardzo dawna nie widziano cię w Asgardzie, boże kłamstw – powiedziała bez uśmiechu.  
\- To prawda - Loki nie dziwił się jej reakcji. Nie po tym, co kiedyś jej zrobił.  
\- A jednak tu przyszedłeś.  
\- Chciałem cię o coś prosić – Psotnik pokornie pochylił głowę.  
\- Ty nie zwykłeś prosić – przypomniała mu chłodno Idunn.  
\- Jestem świadom, że nie darzysz mnie sympatią – wargi bogini drgnęły słysząc ten eufemizm – ale jeśli zechcesz mnie wysłuchać…

Widać było, że niechęć do pomocy Lokiemu walczy w niej z ciekawością, co też mogło zmusić go do zniżenia się i proszenia o pomoc.

\- Mów – rzekła w końcu.

Tak szczerze i krótko, jak tylko potrafił, opowiedział jej o Tonym. Kiedy skończył Idunn długo mierzyła go przeszywającym spojrzeniem jasnych oczu.

\- Więc chcesz, żebym podarowała jedno ze swych jabłek śmiertelnikowi?  
\- Tak.

Znów zapadła cisza. Lokiemu wydawało się, że bicie jego serca rozlega się echem po polanie.

\- Nie – powiedziała Idunn, a bóg miał dla odmiany wrażenie, jakby jego serce zatrzymał się i już nigdy nie miało zabić.  
\- Czy nie ma nic… - podjął jeszcze próbę, ale kobieta nie dała mu skończyć.  
\- Te jabłka są bezcenne. Nie ma niczego, czego bym pragnęła, a co ty mógłbyś mi ofiarować.

Bardzo powoli odwrócił się, żeby odejść. Wiedział, że nie zmusi jej do niczego. To musiała być jej dobrowolna decyzja. Przecież nie miała powodu, by mu pomagać, by złamać dla niego zasady. Skrzywdził ją i choć naprawił swój błąd, to nie mógł go wymazać z pamięci.

\- Złote jabłka należą się tylko bogom. Po jednym i tylko podczas uczty w pałacu – usłyszał za plecami. Jej głos wciąż był oschły, ale wyraźnie do czegoś zmierzała – Tak stanowią zasady, których nie zamierzam zmieniać. Nie mówią jednak, kiedy należy je spożyć. Ani czy musi być zjedzone w całości.

Loki odwrócił się gwałtownie i szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzył na Idunn. Nie wierzył w to, co słyszał.

\- Pamiętaj jednak – ciągnęła kobieta, jakby nie zauważając jego zszokowanej miny – że choć nawet kęs jabłka może wydłużyć życie śmiertelnika, to bogom to nie wystarczy. Jeśli nie zjesz całego jabłka, twoje życie będzie się skracać, a moce mogą zniknąć. I w końcu nie dla wszystkich nieśmiertelność jest błogosławieństwem. Zastanów się dobrze, co i komu chcesz ofiarować.

Nic nie mogło zdziwić Idunn bardziej, niż Loki, który w kilku krokach był przy niej, ujął jej dłonie i przycisnął je sobie do ust, a później spojrzał na nią oczami błyszczącymi ze szczęścia. Kiedy patrzyła, jak znika między drzewami pomyślała, że plotki, które krążą po Asgardzie, muszą jednak zawierać trochę prawdy. Młodszy syn Odyna naprawdę się zmienił.

***

Uczta nie różniła się zbytnio od tych, w których Loki uczestniczył dawniej. Było hucznie i z przepychem – stoły uginały się od jedzenia, a trunki lały się strumieniami. Goście wymieniali się wieściami z dalekich stron i plotkami z dworskich kuluarów. Szum i gwar były spore, a Loki był pewien, że tym razem to jego osoba stanowiła temat niemal wszystkich rozmów przy stole.

Zaciskając zęby odsiedział swoje. Czuł na sobie napastliwe spojrzenia, rzucane nie całkiem ukradkiem, i niezbyt skrzętnie maskowane szepty. Uśmiechał się jednak do wszystkich, kulturalnie odpowiadał na pytania lub zręcznie się nad nimi prześlizgiwał, jeśli były mu nie w smak.

Po drugiej stronie stołu, naprzeciw niego, a po prawicy Wszechojca, siedział Thor. Widać było, że Gromowładny czuje się tu dużo swobodniej. Zawszy był bardziej lubiany niż młodszy książę – wesoły, szczery, jasny i promienny jak słońce. Teraz już Loki nie miał mu tego za złe. Przez ostatnie kilka lat udało mu się zrozumieć wiele rzeczy, a jedną z nich było to, że nie muszą cię lubić wszyscy. Czasem wystarczy, że lubi cię tylko jedna osoba.

Kiedy wrócił na Ziemię po wizycie u Idunn Tony już się wybudził. Nie powiedział mu jednak, gdzie był ani co zamierzał zrobić. Wolał poczekać, aż będzie całkowicie pewien, że mu się udało. Powiedział jednak Thorowi. Nie chciał, żeby jego brat tak boleśnie jak on przekonał się o kruchości ludzkiego życia. Kiedy Idunn rozdawała jabłka widział, jak Thor chowa swoje w sakiewce przy pasie. Gdy nadeszła jego kolej bogini z uśmiechem wręczyła mu owoc.

Choć uczta strasznie mu się dłużyła Loki wiedział, że nie może jej jeszcze opuścić. Uznał jednak, że zostanie mu wybaczone, jeśli na chwilę wyjdzie na taras zaczerpnąć powietrza. Opierał się o balustradę z lubością wdychając chłodne powietrze, kiedy usłyszał za sobą ciche kroki.

\- Tak myślałam, że cię tu znajdę.

Odwrócił się i zobaczył Friggę. Zatrzymała się jakieś dwa metry od niego, z rękami splecionymi z przodu i czułym spojrzeniem. Takim, jakie zawsze miała, gdy na niego patrzyła.

\- Witaj, matko – powiedział, skłaniając się trochę sztywno. Przed rozpoczęciem uczty zdążył wymienić z rodzicami tylko kilka zdawkowych zdań. Nie, żeby się na to uskarżał. – Ciebie też znużyła zabawa?  
\- Nie – odparła po prostu. – Chciałabym wreszcie porozmawiać z moim młodszym synem.

Loki jak zwykle był zaskoczony jej bezpośredniością. Poruszył się niespokojnie, bo nie wiedział, czego oczekiwać. Frigga to zauważyła.

\- Nie było cię tak długo – uśmiechnęła się trochę smutno. – Thor mówił, że wszystko u ciebie w porządku, i że odnalazłeś szczęście.  
\- Thor mógłby czasami mniej kłapać gębą – mruknął Psotnik.  
\- Nie miej mu tego za złe – uspokoiła go królowa. – To my wypytywaliśmy go o ciebie. Sam nie był skory do zwierzeń.  
\- My? – Loki uniósł brew.  
\- Ja i ojciec. On też był ciekaw, co się dzieje z jego synami. Choć może nie zawsze sprawiał takie wrażenie.

Loki odwrócił głowę. Jego stosunki z ojcem sprowadzały się w jego przekonaniu do czegoś, co można by było określić jako pakt o nieagresji. I bardzo mu to odpowiadało.

\- Idunn powiedziała mi, co cię tu dziś sprowadza – powiedziała Frigga po chwili milczenia.

Loki przewrócił oczami, by pokazać, co myśli o plotkowaniu na jego temat.

\- Chcesz mnie powstrzymać? – zapytał  
\- Nie. Chcę się upewnić, czy wiesz, co robisz.

Patrzyli na siebie bez słowa. Psotnik miał minę zawziętą i wyzywającą, Frigga – cierpliwą i pełną współczucia.

\- Wiem, ile ten śmiertelnik dla ciebie znaczy. Nawet bez opowieści Thora widzę, jak bardzo się zmieniłeś pod jego wpływem. Najwyraźniej udało mu się osiągnąć to, czego ja i Odyn nie zdołaliśmy – kobieta mówiła cicho, gwar dochodzący z sali niemal ją zagłuszał. – Kiedy urodził się Thor, rzuciłam runy, by zobaczyć, jaka czeka go przyszłość. Kiedy Odyn wrócił z Jotunheimu z tobą, również rzuciłam runy. Wasze losy mogły potoczyć się różnie, ścieżki były splątane i rozwidlone, jednak jak nie układałby się kamienie, we wróżbie zawsze pojawiał się śmiertelnik, który stanowił punkt zwrotny na waszej drodze. Obaj spotkaliście kogoś takiego. Teraz chcesz mu ofiarować dar dostępny dotąd tylko mieszkańcom Asgardu. Pamiętaj jednak, że dla niego decyzja może nie być tak łatwa, jak dla ciebie. Jeśli się zgodzi, będzie musiał patrzeć, jak odchodzą wszyscy jego przyjaciele i rodzina. Jego świat będzie przemijał gdzieś obok niego. Są tacy, którzy mogą uznać to za zbyt wysoką cenę. Jeśli się zgodzi, jeśli oboje się zgodzą to cóż, pozostanie mi tylko cieszyć się ze szczęścia twojego i Thora.  
\- Naprawdę? – Loki był sceptyczny. – Ludzie nie mają wstępu do Asgardu. Dobrze wiesz, co wybierzemy, kiedy w końcu przyjdzie nam wybierać.  
\- Wiem, synku, ale jestem waszą matką, a każda matka chce szczęścia swoich dzieci.

Zrobiła kilka kroków i zmniejszyła dzielącą ich odległości. Wyciągnęła dłoń i dotknęła twarzy syna. Loki wtulił się w jej ciepło i nagle poczuł, jak bardzo mu tego brakowało. Zanim zdążył się powstrzymać objął matkę i ukrył twarz w jej włosach. Frigga uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła go mocno.

\- Zawsze będziesz tu mile widziany i oczekiwany – powiedziała odsuwając się. Odgarnęła mu z twarzy pasmo włosów i pogładził po policzku. – I… Jest jeszcze ktoś, kto chciałby z tobą porozmawiać.

Loki podniósł głowę i zobaczył, że z drugiego końca tarasu zmierza ku nim Odyn.

\- Zrobiłaś to specjalnie, prawda? Przytrzymałaś mnie i zmiękczyłaś, żebym łatwiej zgodził się z nim porozmawiać.  
\- Obaj jesteście strasznie uparci, więc musiałam to jakoś sprytnie rozegrać – odparła królowa z uśmiechem.  
\- To był podstęp – nachmurzył się Loki.  
\- Całkiem udany, prawda? W końcu od kogoś musiałeś się tego nauczyć.

Ucałowała syna w policzek i odeszła, zostawiając go pełnego obaw i niepokoju.

Odyn podszedł i oparł się o balustradę obok Lokiego. Długo milczeli, a Psotnik nie zamierzał przerywać tego milczenia – to ojciec przyszedł z nim porozmawiać.

\- Wróciłeś.

Loki nie uznał za stosowne komentowania tej oczywistości.

\- Długo zajął ci powrót do domu.  
\- Znalazłem dom w innym miejscu.

Znów cisza. Żaden z nich nie był zbyt wylewny, więc ta rozmowa mogła im chwilę zająć.

\- Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że jestem dumny z tego, jak poradziłeś sobie w Jotunheimie i jak przysłużyłeś się ostatnimi czasy Midgardowi – widać było, że Odyn jednak woli mieć to szybko za sobą. – Nie wiem, czy wybaczyłeś mi ukrywanie przed tobą prawdy. Być może nigdy tego nie zrobisz. Nie będę miał o to żalu. Ale może kiedy następnym razem…  
\- Nie będzie następnego razu – przerwał mu ostro Loki. Z matką to co innego, ale nie miał zamiaru wdawać się w jakieś łzawe gadki z Odynem. – Wiesz, po co tu przybyłem. Jeśli zjawię się znowu, to też tylko po jabłko, a gdy je otrzymam, wrócę na Ziemię. Nigdy nie wrócę na stałe. Nie będę wpadał z towarzyskimi wizytami jak Thor. To twój własny zakaz trzyma mnie z dala.

Odyn westchnął ciężko, a Loki znów poczuł palące poczucie winy jak wtedy, gdy wykrzyczał mu w twarz, że to Thora kocha bardziej. Mężczyzna wyglądał w tej chwili na dużo starszego i bardzo zmęczonego.

\- To prawda, dawno temu ustanowiłem prawo mówiące, że żadnemu człowiekowi nie wolno wejść do Asgardu – powiedział powoli stary król, patrząc gdzieś w ciemność poza balustradą. – Zrobiłem to, by chronić tę krainę, bo takie wtedy były realia. Lata mijały, a ja go nie zmieniałem, bo się sprawdzało. I teraz też nie zamierzam. Nawet dla moich synów.

Loki zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę. Mógł się tego spodziewać po Odynie. Nie wiedział, na co liczyła matka prosząc go, by porozmawiał z ojcem.

\- Jak już mówiłem, minęły lata, wieki, od ustanowienia tego zakazu – ciągnął Wszechojciec przenosząc spojrzenie na swojego młodszego syna. – I chociaż możemy zmienić swój wygląd i odjąć sobie lat, to nie możemy negować upływu czasu. Zestarzałem się, a razem ze mną ustalone przeze mnie prawa. Już dawno nadszedł czas, bym ustąpił komuś młodszemu. A nowy król może uznać, ze wraz ze starym władcą należy zmienić też przestarzałe prawa.

Psotnik słuchał z uwagą, ale nie był pewien, czy dobrze rozumie intencje ojca. Odyn tymczasem kontynuował.

\- Czasem władca ma to szczęście, że urodzi mu się następca, który spełnia wszystkie jego oczekiwania. Ja też miałem to szczęście, że moi synowie, choć może nie idealni, to posiadają wszelkie cechy, by móc zasiąść na tronie. I choć to Thorowi, jako starszemu, należy się to prawo, to zawsze miałem nadzieję, że jego brat wesprze go w tych dziedzinach polityki, do których nie ma tyle talentu, jak do walki i ucztowania.  
\- Czyli niemal we wszystkich – prychnął Loki, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
\- Niemal we wszystkich – zgodził się Odyn, a wokół jego oka pojawiła się sieć drobnych zmarszczek. Położył Lokiemu rękę na ramieniu i spojrzał w oczy.  
\- Witaj z powrotem w domu, synu – powiedział, uścisnął jego ramię i odszedł, zostawiając Lokiego z kompletnym mętlikiem w głowie.

***

Stał przez chwilę przed drzwiami do sali Tony’ego, zbierając się na odwagę, po czym zapukał i wszedł.

Stark siedział oparty o poduszki z padem w ręce i najwidoczniej planował już kolejny projekt, którym się zajmie, kiedy wreszcie wypuszczą go z aresztu domowego.

\- Cześć, słońce – uśmiechnął się do Lokiego. – Gdzie byłeś, jak cię nie było?

Uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy kiedy zobaczył poważną minę kochanka.

\- Coś się stało? Coś złego? Ale chyba nie chodzi znowu o to? – zapytał kładąc sobie rękę na piersi.  
\- I tak, i nie – powiedział Loki siadając na fotelu obok łóżka.  
\- Nie strasz mnie. Wiesz, że nie mogę się teraz denerwować!  
\- Nie martw się, to nic złego – uspokoił go Psotnik – ale mam ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia.

Wyciągnął z sakiewki złote jabłko i podał je Tony’emu. Ten wziął je ostrożnie i przyglądał mu się zafascynowany.

\- Jest piękne – powiedział.  
\- To jabłko bogini Idunn – wyjaśnił Loki. – Rozdaje je na ucztach w Asgardzie. Dzięki nim jesteśmy nieśmiertelni.  
\- Więc to w Asgardzie byłeś – mruknął pod nosem Stark, ale zaraz dotarła do niego istotniejsza informacja. – Zaraz, powiedziałeś „nieśmiertelni”?  
\- Tak. I wiecznie młodzi.

Teraz Tony wpatrywał się w owoc nie tylko z podziwem, ale i jakby z lękiem.

\- To należy do mnie – mówił dalej Loki – i chcę je dać tobie.  
\- Nie mogę go wziąć – odpowiedział natychmiast Tony.  
\- Wiedziałem, że tak powiesz – uśmiechnął się Jotun i wyjął mu jabłko z dłoni – dlatego mam pewną propozycję. Podzielimy się nim.

Stark wpatrywał się podejrzliwie w swojego chłopka. Czasami Loki żałował, że Tony jest taki inteligentny.

\- Zanim cokolwiek zrobisz wyjaśnij mi najpierw, jakie będą konsekwencje. Dla mnie i dla ciebie – zażądał.  
\- Zwykłemu śmiertelnikowi już jeden kęs tego jabłka wydłuży życie i wróci młodość. Będziesz żył znacznie dłużej, niż jakikolwiek człowiek na Ziemi, nie będziesz się starzał, nie będziesz chorował. Ale wciąż będzie można cię zranić i zabić. Choć prawdopodobnie i tak nie osiągniesz aż takiej długości życia, jaką byś mógł, zjadając całe jabłko.  
\- A jeśli ty zjesz tylko część?  
\- Moje życie już i tak będzie długie – powiedział Loki ważąc słowa. – Połowa jabłka w zupełności wystarczy, by je podtrzymać. Podobno mogę też stracić niektóre z moich zdolności, ale nie przeszkadza mi to. Najważniejsze jest, żebyś ty je zjadł.

Tony wpatrywał się w złote jabłko, a jego blask odbijał mu się w oczach. Loki widział w nich wahanie. Bardzo chciał go przekonać, ale wiedział, że na nic zda się długie życie, jeśli Tony znienawidzi go za ukrywanie prawdy. W końcu sam najlepiej wiedział, jak to jest.

\- Zanim odpowiesz zastanów się dobrze. Będziesz żył długo, bardzo długo. Przeżyjesz wszystkich swoich przyjaciół. Staniesz się obcy dla swojego gatunku. Zrozumiem, jeśli nie zechcesz.

Tony sięgnął po jego dłoń i potarł kciukiem sygnet z jaspisem błyszczący na jego serdecznym palcu.

\- Myślałem, że już wystarczająco jasno wyraziłem swoje uczucia. Każda chwila z tobą jest warta przeżycia. Do tej pory myślałem, że mogę ci zaoferować co najwyżej kilkadziesiąt lat, a teraz ty ofiarujesz mi całą wieczność. Jak mogę tego nie przyjąć? Jak mogę nie przyjąć kogoś, kto ma cały czas we wszechświecie, a chce go zmarnować ze mną? Kocham cię, Loki i wiem, że chcę móc kochać cię całą wieczność.

***

Loki leżała na wielkim łożu, okryta kocami. Jej czarne włosy wciąż były trochę wilgotne od potu, ale nie przejmowała się tym. W jej ramionach spoczywało zawiniątko.

Tony zbliżył się do łoża trochę niepewnie. Ostatnie kilka godzin było chyba najbardziej stresującymi w jego życiu.

\- Nie bój się – powiedziała Loki, ale sama miała trochę niepewną minę.

Tony staną obok niej, a ona podała mu zawiniątko. Spomiędzy kocyków wyglądała bladoniebieska buzia, jaśniejsza niż u prawdziwego Jotuna. Symbole pokrywające skórę też nie były aż tak wyraźne. Spod długich ciemnych rzęs patrzyły na Tony’ego oczy w kolorze czekolady. Jego oczy.

Maleństwo ziewnęło i wyciągnęło rączkę z kocyków.

\- Jest śliczna – westchnął z zachwytem, dotykając małych paluszków. – Mój Boże, Loki, jest cudowna. I ty też jesteś – dodał, siadając obok żony i całując ją mocno. – Jesteś cudowna i dzielna.

Spojrzał na niemowlę w swoich ramionach i poczuł, że w oczach zbierają mu się łzy.

\- Witaj na świecie, Smerfetko – powiedział, całując swoją córeczkę w czoło.


End file.
